


Reminiscing

by SkullAvis



Category: bnha/mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cameras, Canon Universe, Competing to Enroll in UA, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Drama, Fights, Freeform, Gen, Kaminari Denki - Main/Centric, Light Angst, Middle School, Midnight mentioned, Misunderstandings, Situations/Challenges/Missions, Survival Show AU, Title might change (bc I'm bad with titles), bakusquad mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullAvis/pseuds/SkullAvis
Summary: “I was recruited along with three others. The announcement to who made it to the finals was tough on all of us." Kaminari shrugged looking at his friends' surprised expressions. "But yeah, I made into UA that way, so there's that.""No way. You need to tell us in details, how did we not know about this?!" Mina exclaimed."Yeah, why didn't you tell us about this before?" Kirishima asked also curious."Well, we all had a contract to sign, so we had to keep it all into secrecy until they inform us by email when we are allowed to talk about it after it expires. Besides, if you want to know about it then look it up on the internet, being on that show was surreal. Anyway if you can't find the show online then just ask Midnight-sensei for her copy of it, she was also in it."





	Reminiscing

“I was recruited along with three others. The announcement to who made it to the finals was tough on all of us." Kaminari shrugged looking at his friends' surprised expressions. "But yea, I made into UA that way, so there's that."

"No way. You need to tell us in details, how did we not know about this?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us about this before?" Kirishima asked also curious.

"Well, we all had a contract to sign, so we had to keep it all into secrecy until they inform us by email when we are allowed to talk about it after it expires. Besides, if you want to know about it then look it up on the internet, being on that show was surreal. Anyway if you can't find the show online then just ask Midnight-sensei for her copy of it, she was also in it."

* * *

After entering his dorm, Kaminari let out a sigh before flopping onto his bed with a tired groan. He had a feeling that one of his friends are going to try to get a copy of the show to watch. 

He closed his eyes and began to reminisce a few memories from the survival show he competed in. 

* * *

_"You all will be put into teams in these missions. The group that does good will be determined by the judges and votes. Be careful in this competition, or else you will not receive the green light for an accommodated letter by Midnight as she is one of the teachers in U.A who will be judging as well in this show."_

* * *

_"I still remember the time when I first met you all individually. This competition sure flies by. Especially if you're aiming to enroll in U.A of course!”_

_“Midnight–”_

_”I was deeply impressed with Kaminari's serious attitude towards his teammates on that evaluation.” She addresses into the mic towards the boy making him look a bit confused until he remembers what she meant._

_"Let's take a look, shall we?"_

_A giant display of a video projector is wheeled into the center and everyone's attention is on it when it began to show a playback clip._

_"I'm sorry but until you all are ready to act like you deserve to be in the spot you are currently in, you will be dropped a level down. This is the first time I've seen this type of behavior over who gets to enter the villain's hideout first. Entering a warehouse without some plan is stupid. You all need to group together and think this through, otherwise, half of you will be disqualified. Do I make myself clear?" _

_"Yes, sir." The children responded._

_"Good, we will record you guys after you are all set."_

_After one of the judges left, the camera moves toward the group who began to go inside their breakroom, the cameras set up inside the room are zooming on the group._

_Suddenly after a few minutes, it zooms towards Kaminari as he starts to speak._

_"I told you this would happen. Did you think I was joking? I’m being completely serious right now."_

_No one says a word but a few light sniffles could be heard through the mics._

_"I’m saying this because I’m actually worried for all of us. I want us to do well this time around, but you all have to make an effort just as much as the other team like the judges told us.” His voice trailed off as he spoke, watching the way the group he was assigned to averted their gaze at the ground in guilt._

_He sighed quietly after hearing a few mumbled apologies._

_“C’mon, lets go with the plan we all thought earlier and finish this challenge.”_

_The footage began to fade after showing the group dispersing and walk outside._

_A clip suddenly cuts to show the blond leaning onto his palm while running a hand through his hair._  
_“I know many of them have issues with each other, but we really have to be a team to pass this challenge and they’re really pushing it.”_

_The projector is then turned off._

_"As impressed as I was at this, I believe Kaminari's group certainly made an improvement. As the final judge for this mission evaluation, you deserve a fair amount of points to go to the next level. Congratulations!" _

* * *

_"We will now question each and every one of you on your next challenge. Please wait until you are called inside the room.”_

_All of the children waited after the crew began calling out names._

_As soon as he heard his name, he entered the room. “Hello, Kaminari. Have a seat and we will begin.”_

_With a bow, he sat down in front of the person. He noticed a few movements and catches a glance around the room and noticed the camera crew recording them. He then turned his attention back at the person and waited after a small mic had been clipped onto his collar._

_The woman smiled reassuringly at him and shifted her glasses as she began writing down a few things on a sheet from where he can see.“Okay Kaminari Denki, please don’t be so nervous. We are just going to ask you one question, is that alright with you?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

_“That’s good, hun. Here’s your question: As a hero in training or a regular citizen, either one, what would you do in a hostage situation if it were in a room?”_

_He stiffened for a moment and he could see a camera and it’s lens shifting, probably zooming in towards his face._

_The boy then thought about the question for an answer. He took a deep breath in and relaxed his shoulders before responding, “I would go to that room and try to take care of that situation whichever way I had do. I would do whatever is necessary to keep any violence from occurring.”_

_The woman seemed impressed._

_“If you could take any one's place, would you? If the villain was holding a weapon in their direction.”_

_Without hesitating, he nodded, “In a heartbeat.”_

_”What would you do to apprehend the criminal as others managed to get out safely?”_

_Kaminari looked at his hands and then looked back at her, “I’d use any combat against them until I get the weapon they were holding away from them. If they use their quirk, then I will use mine if it comes down to it.”_

_The woman smirked and then gestures for the cameras to stop._

* * *

One Year Ago:

The camera footage cuts into a black screen. Voices can be heard until Kaminari is shown with a staff member helping him set up the mic onto his shirt while adjusting the wires, “I’m not good at these things. Are you sure we have to do this? What if I let out too much electricity and break the mic?”

"It shows us your true character behind what’s been going behind the cameras kiddo. It’s okay to be nervous, just take your time. Think of it as a video log you're sharing with your friends or family. As for the microphone, don't worry about it, we have a lot of these in a box just in case of technical difficulties."

The boy visibly relaxes and nods as he's escorted towards the waiting area with the other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/9/2019 - Decided to post this, random idea I had so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
